Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) may be used to heat and/or cool comfort zones to comfortable temperatures. Comfort zones are often the occupiable portions of residential and/or commercial areas and may be subject to variable zone conditions, such as temperature and humidity. A portion of an HVAC system may be installed outdoors or in some other location remote from the comfort zone for the purpose of performing heat exchange. Such a location may be referred to as an ambient zone and may also have variable temperature and humidity conditions.
Some HVAC systems are heat pump systems. Heat pump systems are generally capable of operating in a cooling mode in which a comfort zone is cooled by transferring heat from the comfort zone to an ambient zone using a refrigeration cycle (e.g., the Rankine cycle). Heat pump systems are also generally capable of operating in a heating mode in which the direction of refrigerant flow through the components of the HVAC system is reversed so that heat is transferred from the ambient zone to the comfort zone, thereby heating the comfort zone. Heat pump systems generally use a reversing valve for rerouting the direction of refrigerant flow between the compressor and the heat exchangers associated with the comfort zone and the ambient zone.